


Intertwining Worlds

by twolonelystars



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twolonelystars/pseuds/twolonelystars
Summary: Spoilers for Bizlys superhero one shot kinda (its written before the one-shot took place, but is in the same world.)Also spoilers for Convergence EP 9, but that's never gonna be released, so who cares?
Kudos: 6





	Intertwining Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Bizlys superhero one shot kinda (its written before the one-shot took place, but is in the same world.)  
> Also spoilers for Convergence EP 9, but that's never gonna be released, so who cares?

Harlem was notorious for getting up to no good. He had been in detention more times than he could count from impulsive decisions. Yet, on this day, he would make a choice that would change the course of his life forever.  
Magic and futuristic technology was common in New Haven City. Though The Prime Force had been dead for decades, their powers were still taught to everyone.  
Harlem was interested in these powers, and practiced witchcraft and magic often. It had never really got anywhere for him, but you can't do it without at least trying, right?  
And that is why he continued. Until one day, he did something unbelievable.  
Harlem didn't have a specific goal; only just messing around with whatever he found in the house.  
"Wahbam, Do something, Piece of shit!"  
Two of his fingers were pointed at a white egg, with a badly drawn smile on it. It was obvious that he wasn't being very serious.  
Despite that, when he said it, a lightning bolt shot out of his fingertips. It was pink in color. When it hit the egg, it cracked its shell entirely and the egg whites and yolk went spilling onto his bedroom floor.  
The egg seemed to continue spreading, it was morphing and changing color. The yolk spread into spirals. It was all completely opaque now. It became less of an egg, and more of a void or portal.  
"W-What the hell?! What the fuck is this?!"  
Harlem backs away as it continues to spread. It's slowing down, getting a lighter pink on the edges while the middle blends into a dark pink, nearly black in parts.  
He kneels down to inspect the substance closer now that it has stopped spreading. It was like a hole; the wood floor looked as if it was bending downwards. Yet, it was so much more than just a hole. It definitely felt magical.  
Harlem hovers his hand over it, and feels a warm breeze coming from inside of the portal. It wanted him to go in. It was almost as if it was beckoning for him to come.  
Being the reckless teenager he is, Harlem puts his finger into it. Expecting for his finger to hit the floor, but it goes completely through it. The temperature down there was hotter. It wasn't just a hole in the floor, it was something ethereal.  
He takes his finger out shakes his hand off. It felt as if the void was trying to pull him in. It didn't feel harmful, though. It felt... Comforting, almost.  
Harlem puts his hand in again, and brushes it through the void-like hole. The void began sucking his arm into it, like a vacuum. He tried to pull his arm out. Desperately trying to get it out, but this time, it didn't work. It was getting warmer.  
His upper body began to fall in as well.  
He tried to get out for several minutes, but there was no hope for him. He wasn't strong enough to resist.  
"Why did the chicken... Cross the road?"  
That sentence echoed in the portal he was now falling into. Harlem couldn't speak. He couldn't even scream.  
He finally reached somewhere, it wasn't a pleasant entrance. Harlem fell face first onto the cold floor. Looking upwards at the ceiling, the portal he came from closes.  
Heard from a nearby room, a masculine voice calls out in distress.  
"What was that noise?!"  
Harlem becomes more aware of his surroundings. Looking around, he sees gray, metal floors and walls. There's a lot of windows. Looking closer, it doesn't seem like they're on Earth...  
Two tall men come running into the room. The one on the left looked like a generic biker guy. An olive skin tone, black greasy hair pushed back, leather jacket, leather pants, and sunglasses. It's not even bright in here.  
To the right of him was a man who was more tan. He has brunette hair with highlights in it. Wearing a white dress shirt and high waisted navy pants.  
Harlem, still on the ground, backs up into a wall to get further away.  
"I-I don't know how I got here... I'm sorry..."  
The brunette man offers a hand to help Harlem up. Harlem gets up on his own and brushes himself off.  
"Don't worry about it. I'm kind of used to it at this point..." The black haired one begins to say.  
"My names Strangle."  
"Strangle?"  
"Strangle Macock."


End file.
